


Shattered Illusions

by laylamoosie, TicciTock188



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Bloodshed, Broken, Death, Experimentation, IV - Freeform, M/M, More tags to be added, Needles, Red Needs a Hug, Sad, Science Experiments, Tears, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylamoosie/pseuds/laylamoosie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciTock188/pseuds/TicciTock188
Summary: No memory nothing. it hurts.It's painful...(I and Laylamoosie work on every part of this together)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> B1-U3...

Screams and cries echoed painfully in the corridors. The smell of iodoform hung heavy in the atmosphere. He couldn't remember anything. Not even his name. He couldn’t comprehend what had happened. His surroundings felt suffocating and dark. Where was he? He took a few easy breaths and sat up against the cold stone walls. The walls and floors were a deep shade of monotone gray. He realized that his hands were chained to the wall behind him on the wall by cold tight chains around his wrist, tugging on the chains slightly causing clinks and clanks of the chains hitting each other. The closure of limited space and confusion clouded his vision, hyperventilation kicked in. Inhaling and exhaling as he processed the situation he was in. He didn't know his name, he was in a dark room, chained to a wall, and suffocating in darkness. He spotted the door open as a tall figure came into sight.  
“W-who are you?!”   
The figure approached his subject slowly, not making a sound. He bent over him and observed his actions carefully.   
“What are you-” He was cut off.  
“Shush…” The man frowns and continues to examine him.  
“B1-U3 do you remember anything?”  
“N-no”   
“Good” The man smirks.  
“Now let us begin”

The man gathered the shackles on the chains in his hands yanking tightly to pursue B1-U3 to fall to the ground roughly to see how he reacted to pain. B1-U3 curls into a ball on the floor and screams in pain   
“S-stop that hurts!”  
“Interesting…” He furiously scribbled data on the fricken paper   
“Way better then R-3D…,” he says.   
“R-3D?” B1-U3 blinks and holds onto his red wrists.   
The man nodded, he grabbed gloves from a metal table “my other subject of course. Seems to me you have very opposite effects…” he smiles.   
“...” B1-U3 frowns and looks at the taller person.  
“What is going to happen?” B1-U3 asks.  
“A lot of things… so before hand sorry… not sorry” he walks away and then pulls over a tray.  
“It's time to start”  
B1-U3 was consumed with darkness after being bashed in the head by a heavy object.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE you enjoy this pain...

B1-U3 woke up tied to a table. He gazed around the dark room, eyes half lidded as he tried to repossess his situation, considering he just reawakened from an event he somehow can’t remember. The room had a bunch of vials on shelves that were filled with an odd, thick, black looking substance. His eyes scanned the surface of the room once again, still trying to figure out what was going on. Once he started to squirm and tussled against the ties, the door suddenly opened revealing the man from before. The man smiled just as B1-U3 started to go ballistic. He then walked over and started a “friendly” chat.   
“Well… You were… concerned who I was… I am Doctor Gaster. The one who will be testing and experimenting on you...” Gaster grins giving B1-U3 an uneasy feeling, causing him to not respond as he continues to fight against his bindings. As B1-U3 continues to move, and flail around recklessly on the table. Gaster strides over to the vials of the black mysterious, ooze like goop. He scans them over and then obtained one labeled B-01. He then walks over to B1-U3 with the vial in hand. The look on his subject face falsely amused him. Widened eyes, larger than the moon, currently now fiercely jerked violently on the bonds on the rough table the stabilized his fastened figure. Preparing the black goo, he inserted the vial into a syringe, some of the oozing substance leaked out from the sharpest part of the needle. Approaching, slowly to add the dramatic fear that radiated from the small shivering body tightened down on the table. The hell-bending grin never leaving the horrid being that stared mercilessly, into the once glimmering eyes that now dulled out in fear. Shouts and screaming cries, burst out all at once the advancing needle approaching his empty eyes.   
“Shhhhh… Don't worry…” After the dreaded sentence came a laugh only from a mad monster could produce, also more continues screams of horror. Gaster decided to insert the needle painfully slow and torturous, into his test’s eye socket. Screams advanced into screeches, tears spilling out of the other untouched eye socket.   
“QUIET!” He hissed, B1-U3 failed at his command. A missed warning was dismissed by Gaster as he shoved the rest of the needle heavily into the eye of an innocent being that has the soul of an angel that was lost in the pain of a second syringe was stabbed cruelly into the opposite eye. A silence was granted to Gaster as the frozen still test subject lay eyes glued opened, motionless. His capture sighed, annoyed that his test toy didn't last as long as his favorite had before.


	3. Chapter 3

B1-U3 stir awake in excruciating, soul consuming pain. Every part of him ached and screamed in pain. He immediately noticed that he was back in his prison. He didn't understand why this was happening...Why it was happening to him..Why did Gaster hurt him? He looked at himself and seen a watch with a panel on it. The panel was a deep orange color. He attempted to pull it off somehow, but it was secure on his small wrist. He tried to maintain an upright position but toppled down, plummeting into the hard floor as soon as he tried to stand.  
“W-what is going on?” He questioned himself, convinced that maybe something else was there to answer his question. Rising, he stood in a more supportive position so he wouldn't fall to the floor again. He soon made his way to the cell door and yanked on it.He figured it was locked but tried to open it and surprised himself when it wasn't, once more tumbling into the floor.   
‘Did he forget to lock it?’ B1-U3 thinks as he looked down the seemingly endless corridor. He heard cries and sobs but he could not bring himself to approach to open any door. He soon arrived at a stairwell. He looks up to the sign that read the floor number. Floor 5 (top floor).  
‘Why would he keep me on the top floor!?’ B1-U3 continues forward down the stairs and arrives on floor 4. He makes his way down the hall where he notices a door labeled.  
‘R-3D (Very high pain tolerance.)’   
He couldn't understand the weird language that is written on the plaque. He grabbed the door handle and opened it curiously causing it to screech open. He regarded his attention to a figure curled up on the floor weeping and crying. He slowly approached the to the small figure, his footsteps audible. He spoke up concerned.   
“A-are you ok?” He examined the figure as it jumps up.  
“Who are you?” The skeleton grows.  
“Uh… A-according to this p-place I'm B1-U3…”   
“...Why are you here…?”  
“I- I was just t-trying to find a w-way out and found your d-door was left open… y-you were u-upset…”   
“...i-i…” he sighs  
“They… -he calls me R-3D. I hate it.”   
“Oh… It's weird he calls us by letters and numbers. It finds a way to confuse me..”  
“Well… We can always make nicknames.” R-3D smiles.  
B1-U3 quickly accepted the kind gesture and returned it with a new found happiness and gratitude.   
“ Ok! I LOVE NICKNAMES! Well, it looks like our numbery names spell colors to me… How about you call me Blue and I call you red?!” He smiles adorably capturing reds full given attention in a soul beat.   
“Eh sounds fine with me” The newly called red shrugs.   
“So we're gonna try to leave huh?” Red quizzed putting on a facade of chill badassness.   
“YUP!!! LET'S GO!” Blue grabs Red’s hand and basically drags him out of the cold room. They ran down the hall but stopped quickly when they hear a noise around the corner. A rough gravely dark growl can be heard.  
“What is that?” blue whispers.Red quickly shushed him by covering his mouth. Red looks around the area trying to find something to use as a weapon. He sees a janitor's bucket with a mop. He quickly runs over and grabs it.  
‘Hmm maybe I can impress him…’ red mentally thinks as he makes a scene in his head. He slowly peaks around the corner. He charged at the weird looking creature, in his head he thought he looked fucking beast but, in reality, the mop flopped around in his hands as his battle cry was just a small scream of a huge ball of embarrassment.But somehow in the midst of his fantasy of being amazingly cool he's managed to knock the rotting creatures head off.   
“Oh…” Red awkwardly stands there looking at the thing. Blue made his way over and smiled  
“Good job! Let's go” Blue ran past him, red face palmed and felt like a total friend zoned idiot. The two continued making their way down the short hallway and found some stairs. They slowly walked down and saw a figure about the size of blue run away.  
“What was that?” Red blinks  
“I dunno…” Blue shrugs and the get down the staircase arriving on floor 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra-22

They arrive and make their presence on floor 3 and made their way down the corridor. As they run they see the suspicious small skeleton once more.   
“W-wait!” Blue chases the small skeleton, The skeleton ignored them and slid away to hide.   
“What the hell is up with him?” Red questions.   
“I don't know…” Blue sighs and they walk further. Red wanted to make an impression on blue again, you know how long he hasn't gotten the STUFF yet? Red sighs and shakes his head. NOW IS NOT THE TIME!!! Red couldn't help but think about the dirtiness, his brain was corrupted. Blue and red continue ‘till they hear something large being dragged around. The look around the corner and see one of those things from earlier but colossal and more threatening. It carried a large sledge hammer and had metal framing on the face of the enormous being.  
“What the fuck is that!” Red whisper yells.  
“I don't know and watch your language” blue frowns.   
“Yeah, yeah, How do we take it down?” Red looks at him.  
“Uhhh, maybe we can just sneak around, without being noticed?”  
“Fine… C’mon” Red and blue attempt to sneak but the beast spots them and chases them ‘till they realize they are lost in the mazes of the halls, still, unfortunately being chased by the beast. They continue to run ‘till they lose sight of the thing and then fall on the floor from exhaustion.   
“Is- It gone?” Blue slowly gets up  
“I’ll go check!” red says ‘heroically’ still trying to impress blue still. He acts like he checked but was too much of a coward to actually look “The coast is clear!” 

Luckily for Red, the beast was really gone and out of sight. Red sighed in relief and they looked around the area.   
“Hey what's this?” Blue picks up a Revolver. Irreverently pointing it towards himself unknowingly.   
Red panicked instantly knocking it out of Blue's hand just as he pulled the trigger. It fell to the floor the bullet hitting the wall.  
“DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!” Red basically screeched, his soul beating dangerously fast.  
“Umm… what was that?” Blue questions.  
“It's a gun” Red picks it up. He then frowns and speaks again.  
“Never point it at your face! I will be using it for now” They continue. They walk until they spot the same skeleton from before. The skeleton spots them and tries to run but red quickly grabs them.  
“NO, LET GO OF ME YOU USELESS PIECE OF TRASH!!!” They Scream  
Red blinked he remembered this type of behavior from somewhere, he just couldn't remember where exactly. Red growls.  
“Hell no! Why do you keep running?”  
“Because it’s people like you that get me killed!!!”  
Blue just blinked then he spoke up.  
“Uh- uhm- WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!?”  
“Why should I tell you?”  
“JUST TELL THE INNOCENT BLUEBERRY YOU SON OF A BITCH!”  
Blue gasped “RED LANGUAGE!”  
The skeleton sighed “It's Razz. Now if you excuse me-”  
“Oh hell no. we are all looking for a way out. It seems you have better knowledge about this place than we do.”  
Razz gave him a really face “Why should I help an asshole like you?”   
Blue jumped up in front of Razz, giving him the cutest face “Please Mr. Razz... We need your help!” blue smiled up at him. “Ugh fine-” Razz sensed something...   
“What the hell is the face for-”  
“Shhhh shut the hell up and get down before it sees you!”  
But to red and blue there was nothing there. “Are you high or some Shit?” red looked at Razz weird.   
“Shit! It see’s us.” Razz dragged the two to hide. He motioned them to be quiet. After a few moments, Razz came out of the hiding spot. “Get up.”  
“You can’t order me around asshat,” Red growled. Razz just smirked, “If you want to make it out alive you will.”  
Red crossed his arms and mumbled complaints. Blue just ignored their quarrel “Why did we have to hide I didn’t see anything..?”  
“Well there… invisible, I can just sense them..” Blue’s eyes shine as he was amazed. That Pissed Red off.   
“That's fucking ridiculous.” Red growled “Hey, you believe what you want to believe. Just don’t say I didn't warn you when you run into one.” Razz started to walk ahead, Blue following in tow. Red rolled his eyes (?) and followed behind blue. They made their way down the dark halls till they found an office.  
“This is his office” Razz growls.  
He opens it up.  
“We need to find a map so we can get the hell out.” The start searching the room. They find everything except a map. They continue their search until Red finds a black box. He opens the box and an alarm starts to blare.   
“AH, you fucking idiot!” Razz whacks red up side the head “Look what you did!”   
“It's not my fault fucktard! I didn't know there was an alarm.” Red growls. Gaster walks in a murderous smile on his face. He approached them slowly. The three skeletons back up against the wall. Razz tries to run past gaster but is grabbed and yanked to the floor by his shirt. Blue immediately goes to help razz but is grabbed by the skull and lifted up. Blue thrashed around “Red help!” Red Ran up to gaster jumping up on his arm but fell aimlessly to the ground. Gaster grabbed Red's head. He gripped both their heads tightly. With unbelievable speed he bashed their heads together creating cracks in both skulls and resulting in both skeletons unconscious, leaving a trembling Razz. Gaster grinned at his subject. Razz backs away.  
“No… no no no!” gaster just laughed. Everything went black or Razz.

(??? POV)  
I need to find my brother… I won't let him die.


End file.
